


This Could Be Easy

by CampionSayn



Category: Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Husbandry, M/M, Passage of time, Slice of Life, these two are just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age brings the tide and the tide brings change, good or ill. For Miles Morales, it's always a mixed blessing and usually in hindsight... but, then, maybe he's been looking the wrong way. Luckily, he has someone to point him in all directions, not just forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/gifts), [klaudos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaudos/gifts), [calamityeggplant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=calamityeggplant), [Twilight_Shadow_Songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/gifts).



_Age 24:_  
  
"Sweet zombie demi-gods, Miles! How many times have I told you not to mix the colors with the whites when you use bleach?!"  
  
Judge, from where he sat winning at Mario Cart once Ganke's voice rose way beyond the usual volume at the other end of the apartment and through the door shut on him to the laundry room, grinned knowingly as Miles flinched at Ganke's tone and just dropped his controller to cradle his head in his hands.  
  
Three years out of college and Spider-Man's secret identity still could be horrified by his best friend realizing he did something wrong _RIGHT_ after it couldn't be fixed.  
  
God, this was always beautiful. He'd stopped paying for cable at his apartment it was so good.  
  
Picking up his remote again to pause the next game, Miles got off the couch and took the walk of shame to where Ganke was wrestling the ruined sheets out of the washing machine. Three different sets of colored socks flopped to the floor in this fight like guilty friends at a house party after the police arrived to break up the fun times. Red, blue and brown, all brand new.  
  
Bad, bad, bad.  
  
"It's...really not that bad."  
  
"Miles, it looks like you murdered someone with a blue pen, wrapped him up, dragged him through the mud and brought the sheets back as a souvenir."  
  
Judge snorted until laughter gushed out to make him fall of the side of the couch at the image of Mile murdering anyone without Ganke's help.

* * *

_Age 25:_  
  
The glass is barely out of Miles's side before Ganke dabs it with iodine and flicks cotton and bandages over it and the costume is back on, sliding over the wound so it stings like a bitch and both are so perfectly in tune with what's going on, what needs to happen, what the likely situation is; it's just about heartbreaking. And a little perfect, because Ganke hands Miles his web-fluid and he's flying out the window back towards where he just took a total pounding.  
  
"Kisses," Miles calls over his shoulder, as usual and absently, as he hits the brick wall of the building opposite of Ganke's current SHIELD nest and web-slings to a glass high-rise leading to Stark Tower and a fight with Venom.  
  
"Love you," is the equal and strong response as Ganke turns on the coffee maker in the corner and tries to get comfortable at the table full of thousands of dollars worth of monitoring equipment, focusing on helping Miles find a weak point on the enemy that will shut him down quickly as possible in the hope that Miles won't need even more stitches applied to bruised and bloody skin later.

* * *

_Age 23:_  
  
Soft pats and prods at his shoulder are unsuccessfully ignored as the constant repetitions of, "Ganke, shower. Ganke, shower. Ganke get up. You'll be late," try and get him out of the warm indent he's made in the bed for the first time in three days that he's allowed sleep to corner him and put him into a state of exhausted contentment.  
  
The new job at SHIELD is most definitely going to kill him and the Lego lover wants to blame it on his roommate, but he won't because after all this time, he knows when to keep his mouth shut and shoulder on because...it's Miles. And he has to.  
  
Still, he huffs and makes to slap loose and sturdy fingers away from his shoulder, winding his huge comforter around his bulk and curling up some more like a grizzly bear in the height of winter, "...five more minutes, honey..."  
  
Miles snorts and tosses himself on the other side of the bed, long legs draped over the lump that is his best friend running off of almost no sleep and fifteen minutes from the coffee maker in the kitchen squeezing out even a mug's worth. Ganke is considerably warm and it is currently freezing in New York. A blizzard has been raging for over tweleve hours and Miles finds himself giving into pulling over some of the covers for himself, pressing his shoulder to Ganke's much broader back.  
  
"Man, whatever. It's not like the storm's not gonna keep you from being an hour late anyway. I'll wake you up in thirty."  
  
Just for that, Ganke gave over some more of the covers.

* * *

_Age 19:_  
  
"Bridge to Terebithia, Steel Magnolias and The Ballad of Little Jo. Really?"  
  
Friends don't judge friends for trying to go deeper into the human psyche--more specifically the female human psyche--when the other friend hasn't had a date since the trainwreck that was Kate Bishop, but this was...kinda disturbing.  
  
Ganke unceremoniously shoved his best friend and roommate onto the couch and loaded Steel Magnolias into the DVD player, giving Miles a perfect view of his Avengers boxers peeking out from under his fairly well used and rarely washed Lego Movie drawstring pants. Miles probably should have looked away and into the bin of caramel covered popcorn faster, but it was Ganke and Miles had been acting on auto-pilot for the last six weeks, so sue him for not bothering to feel ashamed.  
  
"You need to cry."  
  
Miles blinked, considerably more alert at words that didn't really have a place being in the same sentence and coming from Ganke when the other teen seemed hell-bent half the time on keeping him functioning or happy as possible in his current place in life.  
  
"You've had all your emotions bottled up and causing you all these stressful days at school and around the house and you're losing weight and I can't take it anymore--you need to cry and if these don't make you shed a tear we are going to talk. And I really wanna save you that embarrassment."  
  
Ganke turned off the lamp light before Miles could come up with a coherent answer, getting comfortable right next to the slimmer boy, feet tucking under the cushion beneath Miles so his toes wouldn't get cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Just discovered that my other fic for these two is a bit of a disappointment in some ways and a ray of hope in others. Like it's the only one of it's kind...which makes me simultaneously sad and happy and severely concerned. Obviously, I had to correct the problem.
> 
> And by correct, I mean enable.


End file.
